tmnt2012fansidefandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Newtralizer Strikes Back
The Newtralizer Strikes Back ist die 6. Episode von Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mikey2014). Handlung Die Folge beginnt in einem Gefängnis der Kraang: Kraang 1: Kraang Exekutiere den der als Newtralizer bekannt ist! Kraang 2: Positiv! Die beiden Kraang öffnen die Zelle jedoch bevor sie den Newtralizer erschießen können springt er auf und zerstört die beiden Kraang: Newtralizer: Rakka, rakka! Nun holt der Newtralizer seine Ausrüstung im Waffenlager danach zerstört er alle Kraang die sich ihn in den Weg Stellen und flieht: Newtralizer: Schon bald ist eure Spezies Geschichte! Und die Turtles sind es auch bald! thumb|Der Newtralizer ist wieder da! Theme Song Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Turtles count it off! One, Two, Three, Four! Turtles! Mutant chain reaction Turtles! Never let us down Turtles! Ninjitsu action Turtles! It's a shell of a town! Turtles count it off! ONE! Leonardo's always in control TWO! '''The wise guy is Michelangelo THREE! Donatello, he's the brains of the bunch FOUR! Count on Raphael to throw the first punch! (Agent Bishop, Baxter Stockman (In einem Exoskelett), Kraang-Subprime und Hun erscheinen) '''I love bein (I love bein') I love bein' a Turtle! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Turtles count it off! One, Two, Three, Four! Turtles! There's no one better Turtles! (Shredder) "Watch out for Shredder!" Turtles They're like no others Turtles! Those teenage brothers One, Two, Three, Four! One, Two, Three, Four! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Kategorie:Selbsterfundene Episoden Kategorie:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mikey2014) Kategorie:Von Mikey2014 Erstellte Seiten Hauptteil Währenddessen Springen die Turtles über die Dächer von New York auf einmal springt der Newtralizer vor die Turtles: Newtralizer: Ihr seid schon bald Geschichte! Leo: Der Newtralizer! Raph: Wollen wir einfach auf ihn drauf hauen? Donnie: Ich würde sagen nicht, er ist viel besser ausgerüstet als wir. Mikey: Ich stimme dir zu Donnie. Leo: Los hauen wir ab! Newtralizer: Das werdet ihr nicht schaffen! Rakka, rakka! Der Newtralizer schießt auf die Turtles diese weichen den Schüssen aus: Mikey: Wir haben keine Chance gegen den. Leo: Rückzug! Die Turtles fliehen über die Dächer doch der Newtralizer ist ihnen dicht auf den fersen er schießt wieder auf die Turtles jedoch können sie auch diesen Schüssen ausweichen, die Turtles bleiben stehen: Leo: Wir haben keine andere Wahl als zu kämpfen! Raph: Ich liebe es wenn du das sagst. Auf einmal packt der Newtralizer Raphael mit seinem Schwanz und schleudert ihn an eine Wand von einer Abstellkammer: Donnie: Raph ist außer Gefecht. Nun packt er auch Donnie und wirft ihn auf Raph: Mikey: Donnie auch. Dann packt er auch noch Mikey und schleudert ihn auf Raph und Donnie nun ist Leo auf sich alleine gestellt: Leo: Das ist dein ende Newtralizer! Newtralizer: Nein dein ende! Rakka, rakka! Leo: TURTLE POWER! Nun Kämpfen Leo und der Newtralizer der Newtralizer Schießt auf Leo dieser jedoch wert die Schüsse ab und statt ihn träfen sie den Newtralizer der daraufhin vom Dach fällt: Mikey: Du hast es geschafft Leo! Leo: Ja das hab ich aber jetzt geht es erstmal um euch. Raph,Donnie: Das wird schon wieder. Ende Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Selbsterfundene Episoden Kategorie:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mikey2014) Kategorie:Von Mikey2014 Erstellte Seiten